


Посмотри на неё

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Он втюрился в неё или влюбился.И всегда думал о Беверли, когда «Пингвинс» по радио пели: «Земной ангел… ты — милая моя, все мысли о тебе…»
Kudos: 3





	Посмотри на неё

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

_Твои волосы — зимний огонь._

Это было начало осени, и запоздалая августовская жара, пришедшая в сентябре, пахла переспелыми яблоками и дорожной пылью. Бен молча ждал начала урока, поглядывая на пустующее место у окна с неясным томлением. Новенькая ручка с тонким стержнем словно сама по себе выводила на полях тетради анаграммы из букв «Б» и «Х» и пока что неизвестно откуда взявшуюся «М». Звонок отгремел эхом по школьным коридорам, Салли прекратила шёпотом рассказывать Грете новости, Бен бросил ещё один взгляд на пустое место в соседнем ряду.  
— Простите, миссис Дуглас.  
Беверли Марш вошла в классную комнату запыхавшаяся, с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках, и тёплое оранжевое солнце сквозь оконное стекло упало на её молочно-белую кожу и светло-рыжие волосы, сделав её похожей на пламя, и сердце Бена в тот же момент вспыхнуло, как стог сена, к которому поднесли спичку.  
Он влюбился, и это чувство навсегда завладело им.

* * *

 _Тлеющие красные угольки в январе._

Одним зимним вечером, накануне дня Благодарения, Бен Хэнском сидел на сеансе в кино. Сам не знал, что его туда привело, просто проезжал мимо, и внезапно до одури захотелось посмотреть фильм с незамысловатым сюжетом, отпустив повседневные мысли на пару часов куда подальше. Купил билет на кассе на самый последний сеанс, взял себе дальний ряд в центре и, поразмыслив, стакан колы и ведёрко солёного попкорна.  
То самое странное чувство Бен Хэнском испытал, когда на экране появилась актриса со светло-рыжими волосами. Он едва запомнил сюжет, зато как забилось его сердце и как жадно смотрел он на женщину, которая смеялась, курила, кричала и казалась знакомой, до рези в сердце, до странной для него, глубоко взрослого мужчины, тоски. Смотрел, и ему грезилась рыжая девушка с сигаретой руке, которая протягивала к нему ладонь и гладила по щеке, и звали её… Звали её…  
На афише он прочитал имя — Одра Филиппс, и имя не вызвало у него ровно никаких эмоций. Домой Бен ехал в глубокой задумчивости, даже подумывал заглянуть в любимый бар и найти себе компаньонку на остаток ночи, чтобы не было — так.  
Если б кто-то его спросил: «Бен Хэнском, тебе одиноко?», он уже бы не нашёлся, что ответить.  
В детстве одиночество было его сутью, неотъемлемой постоянной, а Неудачники, пусть они и остались где-то на задворках памяти неявным образом крепкой дружбы, его суть изменили, как ему кажется, навсегда, и теперь, единожды увидев свет жизни, он больше не знал, как вернуться во тьму блаженного неведенья. О, как бы он хотел иногда просто жить дальше, но…  
Бену ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжать делать то, что он делает, изредка терзаясь, что где-то есть кто-то, более близкий, чем родная мать, более надёжный, чем самый верный компаньон, более желанный, чем самая прекрасная женщина, из тех, что окружали его. Он мог бы жениться на любой, благо кандидатки всегда были. Он мог бы.  
Передумав заезжать в бар, Бен доехал до дома и, зайдя к себе, немедля достал бутылку виски, плеснул на два пальца в бокал, долил холодной воды и залпом выпил. Странные чувства отпустили, хоть и ненадолго. Достаточно, чтобы успеть лечь в кровать и отрубиться.  
Он уснул, и снилось летнее солнце, запах травы и сухой земли. Разноголосый смех, золотистый браслет на лодыжке пускает солнечных зайчиков ему в глаза, кто-то очень близкий держит руки у него на плечах, а ему снова тринадцать и…

* * *

 _Моё сердце сгорает._

Бен Хэнском проснулся.  
Очнулся, как от затяжного кошмара, чтобы обнаружить себя в огромном номере с видом на побережье.  
Дерри остался далеко позади, как и всё, произошедшее в коллекторе. Долгий мутный кошмар наконец рассеялся, на соседней подушке спала Беверли Марш, а они вдвоём — в своем начале пути в Небраску.  
Он не мыслил себя без любви к Беверли Марш, он втюрился в неё, влюбился ещё в школе, и каждый раз, когда по радио играли романтические композиции, он думал о ней, но сейчас морок отступил, и вместе с прохладцей утреннего воздуха к Бену пришло простое осознание: в постели с ним лежала уже не та девочка, которую он знал несколько летних месяцев. От безмятежности детской влюблённости не осталось и следа, как и от иллюзорности чувств; всё растаяло, как рутбирная ириска под языком, и, подумав об этом, Бен ощутил тот фантомный вкус дешёвых сладостей с горьким послевкусием «Будешь и дальше так есть, Беверли Марш никогда на тебя не посмотрит». Когда-то он думал, что ничего лучше у него не будет, и посмотрите-ка, где он? И с кем?  
С Беверли Роган, которая была, кажется, совсем другой, мирно спала, отвернув от него лицо в подушку. Он смотрел на молочно-белую спину, перехваченную белым хлопчатобумажным поясом бюстгальтера, на трогательные завитки волос у основания шеи и сбившуюся цепочку, захлёстом лёгшую в ямку на плече. И не знал, как выразить всё то, что он чувствовал теперь.  
Бен услышал вздох.  
Беверли пошевелилась. Проснулась.  
Повернулась к нему, подкладывая руку под голову. Тёмно-рыжие волосы колечками упали на лицо.  
Её выражение глаз, когда он увидела Бена, — в них тоже не сразу отобразилось понимание.  
— Привет, — Бен не пошевелился, глядя, как настороженность в её взгляде сменяет спокойствие. Может, ей тоже потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, как они здесь оказались?  
— Привет, — Бев улыбнулась, а потом потянулась, чтобы он поцеловал её, и Бен целомудренно прижался ртом к уголку её рта, а она обняла его за шею так крепко, словно он — якорь. Когда Бен отстранился, то впервые открыто посмотрел в лицо Беверли и знал, что она делает сейчас то же самое. Он знал, как сильно изменился за эти двадцать семь лет, но ему нужно было понять, что он чувствует к этой новой женщине. Он смотрел в её уставшие глаза, рассматривал едва заметные гусиные лапки и морщины у губ, мелкие ссадины на лбу и синяк на скуле. Смотрел и хотел знать, что заставляет её плакать, что — смеяться. Он так много хотел узнать об этой новой Бев. Хотел узнать, как будут пахнуть её волосы в дождь. Хотел знать, какие сигареты курит эта Беверли и какими на вкус будут её губы сразу после. Что она ест на завтрак. Какое у неё любимое вино. Чем пахнет её дыхание по утрам, какой она любит кофе и сколько льет в него сливок. Хотел смотреть, как Бев читает газету и с какой стороны мажет бейгл сливочным маслом.  
— Позавтракаем, Бев?  
— Да, — просто ответила Бев, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Почему-то казалось, что у них впереди ещё сотни таких пробуждений, ленивых и тягучих, в неге и… любви? Когда они узнают друг друга. Снова. И снова.  
Бен отвернулся к окну и улыбнулся; льющееся в окна утреннее солнце пахло августовскими переспелыми яблоками.


End file.
